


kinktober 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AH YES, Aftercare, Barebacking, Bukkake, Choking, Condoms, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Filthy, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Just in general, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Latex, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, N E WAYS, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Tattoos, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Uniforms, Virginity Kink, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, how does my brain come up with this shit, i get my inspo from porn (haha i am just kidding i would not do that ever hehe), i have been watching corpse husband too much lately, it could also be considered, oop-, pure filth, tee hee, tobi is a hardass, uh, yay, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title says it all.edit: im not sure if im gonna finish thisread at your own discretion!!!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 294





	1. knockout|hatake kakashi- pegging

**Author's Note:**

> aah, im probably gonna get burnout in the middle but oh well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to peg kakashi! whoopee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this about 2 hours late but oh well it still counts in my book!

You didn't even start moving yet, your gorgeous boyfriend's thighs shaking, his breaths shallow.

"You good down there, sweetheart?" You caress Kakashi's shoulder, his legs visibly trembling. He nods gently, looking at you over his shoulder, face flushed.

He abruptly laughs, bright and loud, promptly sending you into a stupor for a moment. 

"This certain situation happens to be extremely funny to me," He grinds his ass against you, urging you to continue. 

You hesitate for only a moment before replying thoughtfully.

"The fact I'm 8 inches deep in you with a magenta strap-on or?" Swiftly deciding that was recognizably the ideal time to start moving again, you stop Kakashi from answering until he pulled himself together.

Placing your head on his shoulder, you tenderly kiss him on the cheek. What? He's charming, okay?

You would have never expected when you initially took Kakashi out on a date, that 6 months later, you'd be fucking him with a silicon dick that was fairly smaller than his own.

You also would've never expected the man to be so vocal.

"I guess it's a little bit of that, uh, and maybe, ah, the fact that I'm your superior, mmh, and I have 10 years of experience, fuck me, on you," He whines, pausing every couple of seconds to utter an obscene word or emit a lewd sound. You trace his scars as he meets your thrusts, not missing a single one.

"Well, guess what, gorgeous," You thrust sharply, burying your hands in his hair as you hit his prostate. He keens, clutching the flimsy sheet in a death grip.

"I'm gonna fucking wreck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a week, and nobody'll suspect Kakashi, the copy ninja's delightful girlfriend, no, I'm too precious for that, aren't I?" You murmur sympathetically in his ear, essentially pounding his ass furthermore gripping his dick, and he just about liquefies. 

"Please?" He moans, tip leaking, tongue lolling out. 

"I know you can wait, can't you?" You tug his head back, examining his face. He nods as much as he can with his current restricted movement, and you let go.

You move hastily and hard, each movement building up to Kakashi's orgasm. Promptly, Kakashi is basically moaning every time either of you slightly shifts, his lewd noises saturating the entire bedroom.

"You okay, baby?" You sincerely ask, cupping Kakashi's rosy cheek from behind him, other arm supporting his midsection.

"I'm about to- oh fuck, cum, please, please let me," Kakashi pants noisily, his hips beginning to stutter. 

You then decide to pull out, and he whines at the loss.

"On your back, sweetheart." You assert, and he flips over, his lovely chest on display. But what you're looking at is a bit further down.

You take his cock in your eager hand, giving it a couple of good strokes before sliding back in. The poor guy nearly cums then and there, shuddering involuntarily.

You begin slowly, hovering over the less-than-presentable man, allowing Kakashi time to adjust to the new position. 

Kakashi clung fondly onto you, nails already scratching your back. It's likely going to scar too. Oh well.

"Faster, please." Kakashi doesn't look like he's gonna last any longer, his disheveled hair plastered to his forehead, eyes dark. What kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn't oblige?

"Fuck," Kakashi drawls out the familiar word, gnawing at his lip, and nearly drawing blood.

"How are you, babe?" You gently stroke Kakashi's hair, getting it off his face and out of the way.

"I'm so, oh, close," The way he pronounces the words is lewd in itself, and the fact he moans in the middle of the sentence just piles on to the obsceneness. 

You speed up, Kakashi being bonelessly jostling underneath you.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck-, mmh, I'm cumming, ah," Kakashi sobs so loud you can practically feel the vibration. And that's all the critical notice you typically receive from him before he shoots his load right in your face, his bruised thighs spasming.

You lick your lips, pulling out. Glimpsing over at Kakashi, he seems to be stupefied almost, a blissed-out expression painted all over his face. You grab a tissue to wipe the places you can't reach.

"Baby?" You merely wave your hand in front of his face, and the only reaction you naturally get is a meager twitch and then a hoarse groan.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kakashi finally responds, with a hoarse, unsteady voice, nonetheless.

"Shower?" You reach out a hand to him, the harness discarded on the opposite side of the bed. He nods, taking your hand.

"God, women are amazing."


	2. off the goop|uchiha shisui- choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is not my best work:(

"Lay down for me on your back, please, babe." Shisui rolls up the stiff sleeves of his button-up, nearing the bed. He stands in front of you, belt loose, and gently separates your legs. 

"So, how was your day, cutie?" Shisui generously provides you with a flirty smile from in between your legs. You sigh at his antics, sliding closer to him.

"It was nice, but it would be much better if-" You start to reply, Shisui cutting you off by sucking on your neck with vigor. He continues eagerly to trail down, marking you with a bite mark or hickey as he travels down.

"Stop teasing me, Shisui!" You cross your arms, looking at your boyfriend, who finally withdrew his mouth from your chest.

"Uh-huh."

Then, to really show he'll stop teasing you, Shisui inserts 2 fingers deep into your cunt. You sharply keen, squirming. He restrains you to the bed by your hip to stop you from wiggling too much. 

"I, oh, mean it!" You push at his chest with your foot, the sole meeting rigid muscle.

"Yeah, yeah." Shisui sticks his tongue out and causing you to crave it someplace else.

He is, evidently, a mind reader because he withdraws his fingers and goes face first (well, mouth first) into your pussy. Your legs quake, but Shisui holds you up, eating you out with enthusiasm. 

You moan, inserting your fingers into Shisui's curls, rubbing his scalp. You can feel his voice vibrating down to your core, and you moan lustily. 

He laps faster, you rolling your hips on his face as you whine.

Eventually, he removes his face, wiping his face with the back of his hand, a cute grin still on his face, eyes carefully following you as he does.

"You ready, cutie?" Shisui promptly pulls his boxers down, exposing his member. You nod, and Shisui eases in, inch by excruciating inch.

Shisui hooks your legs onto his shoulders, graciously allowing him to slide in deeper.

He bends down, finally bottoming out, and you're appreciative of your flexibility. He smells like his heady cologne and fresh rain, a pleasant combination.

"You can, ah, move now." You state in a quiet voice, Shisui grinning impishly at you like the devil he is. You brace yourself, stabilizing yourself on your elbows.

"God, you're so fucking tight, babe." He groans, throwing his head back, moving at a steady pace. You whimper, Shisui hitting your g-spot perfectly.

He suddenly quickens, pounding your pussy relentlessly. Moaning, you reach for something to grip to steady yourself somewhat. You grab the metal frame of the bed. It'll work.

Shisui's hand wraps around your neck, his thumb applying pressure on the side of your neck. Your eyes nearly roll back into your head.

"Damn it, how'd you get even tighter?" Shisui murmurs confusedly, accelerating one again.

He lets go for a moment, enabling air to once more enter your lungs. He puts pressure at that same spot again, assuring you're content first. 

"I'm okay, please," You nod your head fervently, breaths shallow, urging Shisui to proceed with what he was doing, and he listens attentively, beginning with his steadfast speed.

He thrusts hard, moving confidently, his pants heavy. You breathlessly whine, gripping onto Shisui's firm bicep. You throw your head back as much as you can, the gentle pressure on your neck combined with Shisui's rough pace undoubtedly causing your vision to be spotty.

He apparently has the stamina of gods, seeing how he's been pounding you into the bed for the last ten minutes, and has not stuttered once or faltered in his thrusts.

"Fuck, ah, I'm so fucking, uh, close," You moan, grinding on Shisui's cock. He keens, his voice raspy.

"Cum for me, babe."

You finally orgasm, your stomach muscles tensing, arching your back as you squeeze Shisui's dick, which sends him over the edge, his cock throbbing. 

He involuntarily releases out a lengthy moan, pulling out and releasing your neck, dick still spurting onto your stomach.

You snap out of your haze, exhausted, blinking at Shisui, who is collapsed on top of you. You valiantly attempt pushing him off, which just makes him chuckle, his chest gently shaking.

"C'mon. I'm sweaty, you're sweaty, and I can barely feel my lower half. Off." You tell him, and he rolls off of you, laying on his back. Or so you naively thought. 

He sweeps you off of your feet, not a second later. Literally.

"Let's go take a shower, cutie." He boops your nose.

"God, how do you find the time to be cute when you're still naked, Shisui?" You groan as he cradles you in his arms.

"It's apart of the irresistible charm," Shisui answers, smiling.

"It works extremely well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itachi next! edit 10/7: yo i lied im srry (not me changing the chap line up last minute)


	3. yup!|uchiha sasuke- degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest one so far. got a bit, into it, so to speak ;)

"On your knees." Sasuke is sat on the leather couch when you enter, hands planted firmly on his knees, a smirk on his face. You walk over, tilting your head to the side.  
  
You sit down obediently, nonetheless, eyes twinkling in interest.   
  
"Oh? What're we doing today?"You ask innocently, shedding your thin sweater. Sasuke merely rolls his eyes, nodding to his lap.  
  
"Well, you know already know, don't you slut?" Sasuke's grin only widened, the words rolling off his tongue like butter. Your core wettens, your hands slightly shaking in anxious anticipation. You leisurely untie his sweats, deliberately taking your time.  
  
"Do I?" You ask teasingly, fiddling with his waistband before pulling it down.   
  
When you eventually reveal his boxers, you pause involuntarily, hands resting at your sides.  
  
"Well? Go on now."Sasuke grumbles, tenderness leaking through in his tone.  You slyly roll your eyes and relocate your arms to lie on either side of Sasuke's thighs.  
  
You mouth at Sasuke's bulge, lips ghosting over the fabric. Sasuke lets out a sigh and reveals his dick, the bright red tip leaking.  
  
You take the head into your mouth, looking up at him, bobbing your head.  
  
Sasuke places his head on the back on the couch, eyes gazing into yours.  
  
You begin humming, and Sasuke swears the vibrations send chills up his spine.  
  
"Mmh, you like taking my hard cock in your little mouth like the well-behaved slutty whore you are, don't you? Being on your knees, drooling? " Sasuke groans, looking down at you, eyes dark.  
  
Nodding eagerly, you take all of him in your mouth, tip promptly hitting the back of your throat making your eyes water and his thighs tense.  
  
You start bobbing your head again, your leisurely pace steady and uniform. Sasuke impulsively decides to promptly take things into his own hands and grips your hair tightly, and forces your head all the way down.  
  
He starts fucking your face roughly, bucking his hips every once in a while.  
  
"Look at me, fucking your tiny tight mouth and you not even bitching about. Good job, whore." Sasuke rasps, taking a moment to lightly stroke your hair.   
  
Sasuke eventually lets go of your head, grudgingly allowing you to take back control of the pace.   
  
His legs eventually begin to twitch, hands in fists and you stop.  
  
Gracefully sliding your mouth off him with a pop, you wipe your lips and slide off your skirt, revealing your bare ass.  
  
"Oh? No panties today, slut? " Sasuke inclines his head to the side as you rid yourself of the rest of your clothes.  
  
"No, of course not, sir." You slip yourself onto Sasuke without warning, and you take him all at once, wincing.  
  
"Too much for your slutty cunt, huh?" Sasuke typically asks, propping his chin on your shoulder, his large gentle hands on your waist. You roll your eyes again, shifting slightly.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, sir." You say sarcastically, steadying your hands on Sasuke's firm thighs.  
  
You start fucking yourself on Sasuke's cock, the man's breath hitching every once in a while.  
  
"Ah, this is kind of pathetic, you desperately trying to get off on my cock, so let me generously help you, slut." Sasuke snarkily remarks, flipping you onto your back, him on his knees.  
  
He slides in softly as you carefully wrap your legs around him.  
  
Sasuke thrusts cruelly, cock nearly hitting your cervix each time.  
  
"Could you go faster?" You look up at him tauntingly, lip curling up. Sasuke merely rolls his eyes.  
  
"If you think your tight pussy can take it, whore." Sasuke grumbles, speeding up his relentless pounding.  
  
Your thighs press around him, your cunt constricting Sasuke's dick in an iron grip. You enthusiastically moan, boobs jiggling with each aggressive movement.  
  
"Your slutty cunt is so fucking tight, who would've thought, huh?" Sasuke pipes, intentionally adding a twist in his thrusts. You whine in what may be agreement, overwhelming pressure building in the pit of your stomach.  
  
"I bet you want to cum all over my cock, don't you, greedy whore? You want your juices to drip down my dick? "Sasuke questions, caging you in with his arms.  
  
" Yes , ah, I do, please let me cum, uh, all over your fat cock, please." You sob, looking up at him, eyes hazy.  
  
"Okay, you've been behaving properly, so I suppose I'll let you." Sasuke groans, hips stuttering, impatiently expecting his release. He experiences a bout of remarkable stamina, fucking your pussy ruthlessly.  
  
You cum virtually instantly, legs trembling uncontrollably, cunt clenching, riding out your orgasm.   
  
"Fuck, slut, I'm gonna cum, slut," Sasuke breathlessly pants, eagerly continuing his thrusting until he releases, hilted deep inside of you. He pulls out, your pussy leaking his seed.  
  
"I think you called me slut or whore at least 10 times every minute." You say, foolishly trying to move but inevitably discovering your legs not operating like they're supposed to.  
  
"Shut up, stupid." Sasuke playfully shoves your shoulder.  
  
"If I fall off the couch, you assuredly have to pick me up. I can barely move. Seriously." You stare wonderingly at Sasuke, eyes sharp.  
  
"Well, that's terrible, isn't it?"   
  
"Arrogant bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye, my writing is kinda bad but i have fun writing it so


	4. steve austin|uchiha itachi- lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this whole entire mf chapter sounds like i got it from a porno but i can assure you i did not

"I brought dinner- Oh." Itachi cautiously enters the room, eyebrows instantly raised, takeout bags in hand. You're on the couch, keenly watchingt.v., clad in a pair of lacy panties, a tiny bralette, and knee highs.   
  
"Oh? Welcome home! "You prance over, eagerly snatching the bags out of his hands. Walking back over to the couch, you sit back down, not bothering to unpause your show.   
  
Itachi was in front of you in an instant, grabbing your chin. You lightly smirk, tilting your head innocently.   
  
"Is this entertaining to you?" He inquiries, hauling you by your hand toward your bedroom, the takeout left behind.   
  
"No, what's wrong? What're you talking about? " You innocently bent over to pick up a pen off the ground, and Itachi groans in possible arousal and evident irritation.   
  
"Oh? Is this sexy to you, Itachi? "You tug gently at the thin strap of your bralette, it "accidentally" falling down.   
  
He picks you up, tosses you onto the bed, and pins you down. You shriek throughout the whole process, out of breath when Itachi leans in.   
  
He attacks your neck, leaving hickeys all over.   
  
"The innocent act is only just going to cause trouble for you, so drop it, okay?" He whispers in your ear, blowing air in your ear, making you shiver.   
  
"Don't rip it- ah, okay." You say in vain, hearing the fabric rip slightly.   
  
"Shh." Itachi carefully places his finger over your lips, effectively silencing you for the moment. He slips his fingers down to your exposed core, gently caressing your clit, prompting you to moan and squirm.   
  
Itachi simultaneously slips a hand under your bra, kneading your nipple. You buck your hips away from his hand, nerves sensitive.   
  
"Does it feel good? Me man-handling you like this, sweetheart? " Itachi's eyes gleam with lust, corner of his mouth quirked. You nod eagerly, eyes blurring in and out of focus. He then chooses to remove his hands, unfastening his belt.   
  
He discards his pants off to the side and then follows with the remainder of his clothes, barring his boxers. Itachi holds out his arms.   
  
"Come here." You make a face of considerable confusion but reluctantly comply, wrapping your knee-high covered legs around him. He forces you against the wall, solely holding you up by your legs, you place your hands on his shoulder for more stability.   
  
He takes his member out, his tip pearling precum. Your cunt wettens, and you let out a small whimper.   
  
Itachi pushes in, rubbing against your g-spot, your legs wrapping tighter around Itachi. You gnaw on your lip at the feeling.   
  
"Mmh, it feels good." You hum out, Itachi slowly sliding in and out of you. He assumes that is a sign to speed up, squelching filling the room.   
  
He rests his head on your shoulder, cheeks flushed, pupils enlarged with desire. With each thrust, Itachi pushes you against the wall, driving in deeper.   
  
You let out a stifled sob when he speeds up, bottoming out each time he thrusts.   
  
"You okay, my love?" Itachi whispers in your ear, stroking your cheek with his thumb as if he wasn't fucking your brains out right now. You nod, readjusting your position to make yourself more comfortable.   
  
Itachi senses your minor discomfort and moves over to the bed, depositing you down gently on your back.   
  
He reenters your cunt, eliciting both a violent shudder and whimper from you.   
  
He fucks you fast and hard, and you're confident you leave fingerprint size bruises on his arms and shoulder. Itachi doesn't seem to notice, his face buried in your hair.   
  
Abruptly, Itachi's hips slow down, his movements still fluid. Itachi pulls out and flips you over onto your stomach.   
  
He leans down next to your ear, and surprisingly, there is cockiness laced in his timbre.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, is that alright with you, my love?" Itachi inquires "politely", the question not intended to be answered.   
  
He places his hands on either side of you and promptly begins to pound you with fierce intensity, your hips bucking and thighs shaking with pleasure. You gently press your face into the bed to hold in the scream you so badly want to let out.   
  
"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" You groan into the bed. Itachi cums first, deep inside you, your delicate walls fluttering with each stream.   
  
Your eyesight goes fuzzy at the edges as you orgasm.   
  
In a daze, you shut your eyes, your shallow breathing ragged.   
  
Lightheaded, you only can barely realize Itachi is taking you to the bathroom.   
  
"Can I enjoy that takeout now?" You sulk about the cold food, arms crossed.   
  
"Shower first, sweetheart."   
  
"Tch, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tired! yeah! but ye that's it   
> let me kno about the typos and all the grammatical issues plz people


	5. always saucy|uchiha madara & senju tobirama- facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another porno insp- i mean no... hehe

"Hello?" You peek your head into the living room, only to find two angry-looking men. Backing away, you crept back toward your room.   
  
"Don't think we didn't see you, love." Tobirama gruffly stated, considerable annoyance bleeding into his gruff tone. You instantly froze, turning around cautiously entering the room.   
  
"What do you desperately need? I've got work to do. " You winded your arms around your midriff, feeling unnecessarily exposed despite being clothed, under the eager gaze of the two men. Madara stifled a laugh, concealing his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"Come here." Tobirama held out his arms, his face staunchly opposing his actions.   
  
You walk over, being immediately swaddled up into Tobirama's arms. You try looking up, but he holds you tightly to his chest.   
  
You begin pulling away when your head met rigid muscle.   
  
"Is really what two are doing? Trapping me? " You say, slightly muffled due to your face being shoved into Tobirama's chest.   
  
"Yes, you would have promptly dismissed us, had we tried any other way, darling," Madara says, hands landing on your waist. You shiver involuntarily at the simple touch, and Tobirama laughs at you.   
  
"On your  knees ,"  Madara commands,  you hastily sliding down, accidentally landed hard on your left  knee .   
  
"But the rug-" You start, glancing wistfully at the cheap shaggy rug which was presumably going to be hopelessly ruined in the next hour or so.   
  
"We'll just get another one." Tobirama shrugs, unbuckling his pants. You mentally roll your eyes at the "rich, college frat boy behavior," looking up at the ceiling to merely avoid doing it.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Madara unfastens the clasp on his belt, sliding it out of the loops, and walks behind you, squatting down and grasping your arms. He gently wraps the belt around your wrists, tightening it.   
  
Tobirama takes out his member, gently pressing the tip against your lips. You look up at him, taking it into your mouth. He bites his lip, burying his hands in your disheveled hair.   
  
"Scoot over." Madara's gruff voice breaks the silence in the room. Tobirama scowls at Madara before grudgingly moving over, his cock still in your mouth. Madara thrusts into your mouth, your rosy cheeks bulging with the extraordinary size of the two. Your panties wet considerably, nipples hardening.   
  
Already, drool is pouring out of your mouth due to the evident inability to swallow nor shut your mouth.   
  
Madara caresses your head, smirk painted on his face.   
  
Madara is gently moving his hips, his member not slipping out of your mouth, however. Tobirama groans, shooting a weak glare at Madara, stopping him from undoubtedly saying anything.   
  
Tobirama moves considerately, not too fast but slow enough, so you don't gag. Madara, on the other hand, is stuffing his dick deep in your mouth and then almost pulling it all the way out.   
  
You release a moan, it slightly muted.   
  
The two men carefully moved in tandem, one after the other in a cadenced pattern.   
  
You valiantly attempt taking them deeper in your mouth, leaning forward.   
  
"Look at you, so pretty, taking us so well." Madara murmurs, stroking your head tenderly. You moan at his praise, your cunt pulsating.   
  
Speeding up their inexplicably synced thrusting, you met their movements. Ultimately, you lost track of time and who was pushing in and out of your mouth at any given time.   
  
"Fuck, your little wet mouth is doing so well," Tobirama grunted raspily, hips snapping viciously.   
  
Tearing up when someone hit the back of your throat, you peek up at the two who were absolutely enjoying themselves.   
  
Without notice, Madara pulled out of your mouth, stroking himself slowly, observing you take Tobirama.   
  
Afterward, Tobirama himself removed his cock from your mouth, mirroring Madara.   
  
"Fuck, mm, love." Tobirama moans, finishing, his ropes of cum splattering your face. And that's all it inevitably takes for Madara to follow.   
  
He paints your face as well, adding to the extremely white masterpiece that is your face. Tears flowing down your  cheeks , cum dripping, you  swallow , your  cheeks and sore throat  aching .   
  
Tobirama walks around to undo your wrists, pants already back on, red welts forming on your arms already.   
  
"You look pleasant. New makeup? " Madara asks snarkily, delicately picking you up by the waist, careful to hold your face away from his shirt.   
  
"Shut up, you blithering idiot," Tobirama says to the black-haired man, tenderly wiping your face with a wet wipe.   
  
"Why in the everlasting hell do we have wet wipes?"   
  
"Be quiet and let me clean your face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please inform me about typos  
> grammarly is a big dumb dumb


	6. bandsville|uchiha obito- masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bts' house of cards came on while i was editing, it is literally the patron saint of the sexy song (despite being sad in actuality)  
> obito (and all uchihas + kakashi) live in my head rent free. in a mansion, goddamit i wish i was in the mansion too :(

Wandering noiselessly through the house, you genuinely thought Obito was asleep due to the uncharacteristic quietness.   
  
"Obi- Mmh." You seal your lips, idly watching your husband fist his cock from the doorway of his office. Obito seemingly didn't hear you, his intent gaze focused on the ceiling.   
  
Your panties dampen, and you gently squeeze your thighs together, core throbbing.   
  
You slyly slip your hand into your pants, fingers gliding over your wet folds. Covering your mouth to stop yourself from moaning, you plunge an eager finger into your cunt.   
  
Obito groans and shifts, and scoot away from the doorway to avoid getting caught. You start humping your hand, finger slipping in and out.   
  
He promptly lets out a moan of your name, and you almost orgasm then and there. Gently propping your head against the wall, you roughly finger-fuck yourself, on the verge of cumming.   
  
"Having fun out here, baby?" Obito poked his head through the doorway, a smirk on his face, cheeks rosy. You flinched at the pleasant sound of his familiar voice, promptly removing your hands from your pants.   
  
"Uh, no..." You trail off, naturally, looking at the floor.   
  
"Lean on the wall for me?" Obito asks, stepping out into the hallway. You sigh contentedly, carefully placing your back against the cold wall.   
  
Obito pulled down your sweatpants, exposing your wet cunt to the open air. He looks up at you, carefully taking your clit in his sensual mouth. You almost collapse then and there, legs wobbling. Obito hums softly, the gentle vibrations going straight to your exposed core.   
  
"God, Obito, please," You plead, lacing your fingers in Obito's glossy curls. He glances up at you, a devilish look in his eyes. Promptly removing his mouth to talk, he stands up.   
  
"What do you need, baby?" Obito picks you up, whispering in your ear.   
  
"Your dick, please?" You gasp as Obito's deft fingers enter you, curling.   
  
"Hmm, I don't know." Obito chuckles, deep voice reverberating in your ears. Tossing your head back as he speeds up, you whine piteously.   
  
"Please, please, I need you," You sob as Obito places you down on the couch. He makes another thinking face, thoughtfully stroking his chin.   
  
"That's what I wanted to hear, baby. I'll gladly indulge you. " Obito slides your sweatpants all the rest of the way off along with your underwear.   
  
He dives into your cunt, tongue-fucking you, his hand caressing your clit.   
  
"Is this really, uh, necessary?" You say, panting.   
  
"Absolutely, of course," Obito merely gives you with no additional commentary.   
  
He moves his mouth your clit, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. You valiantly attempt bucking your hips up, only to assuredly have them held down by Obito.   
  
"Fuck, I'm so  close ," You tense your  thighs , just about trapping  Obito 's  head in. But apparently not enough, seeing he's able to remove his head.   
  
He slips off his slacks, flinging them somewhere. His cock is severely straining against his underwear, a wet spot already formed. You reach down, palming it a few times, before reaching in and promptly pulling his dick out.   
  
"Wow, eager, are we?" Obito chuckles, and you shiver at the timbre of his attractive voice. He gently slaps the head of his member against your lips before sliding in.   
  
"You're so wet for me, baby." Obito murmurs, keenly watching you squirm under his touch.   
  
Obito moves fast and rough, like an animal in a fierce heat (omg, I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt your reading experience, but omg all of the a/b/ofics just rushed back into my head, andme no likey) the sole thing on his disorderly mind getting his partner to cum.   
  
Time genuinely seems to pass quickly, and you undoubtedly feel like Obito's been savagely pounding into you for countless hours, the feeling of intense pleasure swelling.   
  
" Fuck me, ah, faster, uh, please." You peer up at Obito, his black eyes gazing into your soul. He grunts in proper acknowledgment, speeding up.   
  
At this point, the couch is constantly rocking with each of Obito's thrusts, the uneven legs doing nothing to resolve the problem.   
  
Obito, being the amazing multi-tasker that he is, efficiently manages to rip your poor, unfortunate ~~souls~~ shirt open, fondling your sore breasts. You sob as he rolls them in between his fingers, the sharp nips of pain going straight to your cunt.   
  
" Can , ah,  can I please, uh,  cum ?" You look at Obito, biting your lip.   
  
"Only when I say you can, baby," Obito says, leaning down to tenderly kiss your forehead, hips pistoning.   
  
Obito runs a hand through his hair; it currently extremely disheveled in a hot way. You can't hold back anymore and orgasm, sore legs tensed, core spasming, clit throbbing.   
  
Obito stops, pulling out.   
  
"Did I say you could cum, baby?"   
  
"No." You shake your head, cheeks feeling hot.   
  
"Well, then. Be prepared for necessary discipline, sweetheart. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the hottest chapter in my opinion


	7. swimming lessons|hatake kakashi- hairpulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am aware this is late srry i passed the fuck out yesterday

"If we're going to do this, you have to be quiet. You understand? " Kakashi asked bluntly, carefully shutting the door from across the dimmed room. His roommate was home, and getting caught wasn't very desirable.   
  
You nodded understandingly, taking off your shirt and tossing it into his desk chair.   
  
"Can you get on all-fours for me, doll?" Kakashi sat at the edge of the bed, passively watching you strip. You complied, shifting most of your weight onto your bruised knees.   
  
"Good girl." Kakashi's slender fingers danced under your chin, sending tingles all over.   
  
Kakashi gets behind you, his calloused hands gripping your ass, leaving bruises on the soft skin. You could hear Kakashi groan behind you, the familiar slap of skin filling the room softly.   
  
"Condom?" You meekly asked, looking back at your lovely boyfriend, who was pumping his dick with a fist, leaning gracefully against the bedframe. He instantly reached toward the bedside table, promptly seizing a blue metallic package of the table.   
  
He ripped it open with his teeth, sliding it gracefully over his member.   
  
"Wow, aren't you eager?" You piped as Kakashi moved closer to you. He merely grunted, slipping into you.   
  
"Are you annoyed because you have to wear a condom?" You inquire, cautiously turning your head to look at the man with a fierce scowl with on his face.   
  
"Shush." He covers your mouth with his hand, the other tugs on your hair as he moves in and out of you. You bite his calloused palm, and he gently pulls your hair harder.   
  
"Don't push it, sweetheart." Kakashi chuckles, leaning down next to your ear, smile in his voice. He sped up, light slapping noises echoing in the room. You moan into his hand, and he tugs your hair even harder, your eyes practically on the ceiling.   
  
"I said don't push it. You know what happens, right? " Kakashi says flatly, sending chills down your spine in what is most likely excitement.   
  
"Of course I do." You say, promptly throwing a rueful smile back at him, and in retaliation, he beginspoundingyour ass, the slapping noises growing louder. You bit your lips as an extra precaution along with Kakashi's hand.   
  
Your eyes just about roll back in your head when Kakashi changes the angle he's thrusting at.   
  
"Don't have anything to say now, do ya?" Kakashi cheekily murmurs, forcibly pulling you closer to his body. You moan, eventually not able to hold it in, it vibrating through Kakashi's hand.   
  
"Do you want me to stop, huh?" You could practically hear Kakashi's head tilt, the man halting his movements, merely removing his hand from your face but not from your hair.   
  
"No, Kakashi."   
  
"Well, can you be silent, doll?" Kakashi murmurs, gentle hands carefully tracing down your spine.   
  
"Yes." You quietly say, core aching terribly with want.   
  
"Okay, but if it happens  again ,"  Kakashi starts moving  again , the  last part of the  sentence left out. He fucks you harder than he did before, nearly hitting your cervix after eagerly pushing into your box. You curl your toes to stop yourself from making a sound, tensing your muscles.   
  
Kakashi seems intent on prying a cry from your lips, noting how he's hammering into without a care in the world. You swear positively, absolutely you see white for a moment, Kakashi hitting a certain spot perfectly.   
  
"Areyou, uh, intentionally trying to get me to moan, asshole?" You grunt, breath shallow, attempting to look back at him.   
  
"Now why would I do that, sweetheart?"   
  
"Because you like to-" You started, biting your lip as Kakashi edged you, instantly bringing you almost to the brink of orgasm before pulling out. He pushes back in after a considerable while, to start the process over again.   
  
"Fuck! Kakashi," You say softly under your breath, Kakashi loosening up his secure grip on your hair. He thrusts into you, the bed severely shaking with the sheer force of it.   
  
"Are you going to cum?" Kakashi questions slyly, voice tickling your ear as he fucks into you. A figurative dam bursts within you, and you tremble uncontrollably.   
  
"Mhm, shit, I'm cumming!" You whine in a high-pitched voice, making Kakashi stop and do a double-take.   
  
"Oh, you've done it now, babe."   
  
"Oh, have I?"


	8. a/n not an update srry <3

Hi, this is the author! Today, I'm not uploading a chapter because none of them are edited and ready to go :( I'm sorry, and to make up for it, I'll double-update tomorrow. Thank you guys!


	9. cheryl|senju tobirama- bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hihi the second chap

"Is this pleasing enough for you? Is it around your wrist too tight? " Tobirama asks dotingly, stepping back admire his handiwork. You were handcuffed to the bed frame from one arm, and your legs were bound with rope to the posts of the bed.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Tobi; now please just fuck me. " You plead earnestly, looking at him from the end of the bed. He was handsomely dressed in a thin turtleneck and a pair of gray sweatpants.   
  
Tobirama sheds all of his clothes, snaking in between your legs.   
  
"Look at you, all pretty and tied up for me." Tobirama murmurs, stroking the tender skin on your thigh. You mewl, enthusiastically encouraging him to hurry up.   
  
He scoots closer, inclining his face toward your cunt.   
  
Tobirama embeds his face in your slit, eager tongue flicking in places you didn't know a tongue could reach.   
  
You feel your body grow hot and twitch at the welcome sight of Tobirama in between your legs.   
  
"Mmh, you taste divine, princess." Tobirama murmurs audibly, mostly to himself. Tobirama slowly tongue-fucks you, it flitting in every crevice in your hole.   
  
You moan loudly, desperately trying to shut your legs to no avail, and Tobirama gives you your first orgasm of the night.   
  
You shake, and he faithfully keeps going, overstimulating you.   
  
"Fuck, it  hurts ," You groan as  Tobirama removes himself from your groin,  eyes shining with  appetite .   
  
"Color?"   
  
"Green, Tobi." You sink further into the pillow that's holding you up as Tobirama fists his cock. You anxiously watch with almost startling concentration, eyes following the gorgeous man's movements.   
  
Tobirama is kind of slow. But it's not the bad slow, more of a sexy, sensual slow. He creeps in, making sure you stretch out properly as he enters.   
  
"You feel so good."   
  
"Do I?" You question, fiddling your boob with your free hand.   
  
"Definitely, beautiful." Tobirama thrusts slowly, making sure he's not hurting you in any way. You kind of doze off in bliss. Until Tobirama starts moving much, much faster.   
  
"Fuck!" You bit your lip as you're being pounded into, body on edge. Tobirama kisses your shoulder, shallow breath ghosting over it. And you orgasm again, thighs tensed up, eyes almost rolling back into their sockets.   
  
"Color?" Tobirama hums, pulling out of you. You still have half the mind to stop him, but you can't think that clearly currently.   
  
"Green."   
  
Tobirama unties your legs in two smooth movements, and you stretch them out, feeling your bones pop. You sigh in relief.   
  
He moves back over to you, reluctantly allowing you to sit on his lap.   
  
You do it a bit too happily, mounting him easily.   
  
Tobirama sighs wearily at your excessive enthusiasm, merely shifting his hips, so you can get a better angle, and ride him.   
  
You bounce hard, the sharp thrusts of his hips only adding to the pleasure.   
  
"A little,  mmh , too excited,  are we?" Tobirama caresses your cheek; it warm to the touch. You thoughtlessly nod, squeezing your eyes shut.   
  
You freeze as the dam breaks inside of you, squeezing Tobirama's dick from inside of you.   
  
Tobirama places his head in the crook of your exposed neck, biting down softly as he releases inside of you.   
  
"Oh,  Tobi ,  fuuck~ ,  I 'm  cumming ,  I 'm  cumming !" You essentially scream, collapsing into Tobirama's firm chest. He chuckles, raspy voice tickling your ear.   
  
"It's time for a shower, love."   
  
"Round two?"   
  
"You actually think you can handle that?"


End file.
